


Love

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [42]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy return home after the dinner at James Franco's house. Timmy's relationship with Liz reaches a new point.





	Love

The dinner lasted for another couple of hours but Armie and Timmy left early, needing some time together before bed and Timmy was already so tired. At least everyone at the house knew why so it wasn’t odd that they needed to leave early.

“Thank you for coming. Congratulations, again. Have a safe journey home.” James wished as they left.

“Thanks for having us!” Armie called as they got into a taxi

When Armie and Timmy returned to the house, Nick was asleep on the sofa and the nanny had gone home. Presumably, Liz was in bed too. The couple left Nick where he was and quietly went to the guest bedroom, not wanting to disturb Liz. Once inside they stripped off and got under the covers once they were completely naked. Tonight wasn’t about the sex, it was about the love they had for each other, it was about strengthening their relationship. Armie leaned over Timmy and gently pressed his lips to Timmy’s. It was slow and full of passion. After gently making out for a few minutes, Armie ran his tongue along Timmy’s lips, asking for entrance. Timmy gladly accepted and let their tongues dance together in his mouth. Armie moved his hands from Timmy’s waist to gently cup his ass and caress it. Timmy moaned quietly into Armie’s mouth, beginning to grind against his partner. Armie took this as his cue to take things further, separating himself from Timmy so that he could reach into one of the bedside table drawers and get the lube. He took the lid off and slicked up his first finger, gently sliding it into Timmy. As much as Timmy wanted Armie to go faster, he knew that tonight wasn’t about the passion, it was about how much they loved each other. Armie slid his finger in and out several times before removing it from Timmy’s hole and slicking up a second finger, pressing that one in alongside the first. Timmy groaned, loving the feeling of having any part of Armie inside him.

When Armie started to scissor his fingers, Timmy lost all control and his first orgasm of the night washed over him. “Armie…” He whined. Armie joined their lips again, continuing to finger Timmy at the same time. Armie added a third finger without adding any more lube, Timmy’s hole was slick enough without it. After another couple of minutes, Armie removed his fingers, swallowing Timmy’s whines at the loss. Before Timmy had the time to protest too much, Armie had lined himself up with Timmy and began to press the head of his cock inside his young love. Timmy moaned quite loudly, thankfully as their lips were still joined, Armie swallowed any moans, groans and anything that Timmy said – meaning that no one would be woken up by the noises that Timmy was making.

His effort wasn’t quite enough though as Liz appeared at the door to the bedroom, walking in seductively. “You could’ve woken me. I would never say no to this.” She sat down beside the couple who separated long enough for Armie to kiss his wife. Timmy grew impatient and sat himself down so Armie was now completely inside him. Armie pulled away from Liz and groaned.

“How are you so tight every time, Sweet Tea?” Armie questioned.

Once Armie was balls deep inside Timmy, he paused for a few moments before gently beginning to pull almost all of the way out before slowing pushing back in. Timmy both loved and hated this slow pace, but this was the most intimate sex they’d ever had.

“Can I kiss you, T?” Liz asked, wanting their relationship to move forwards. Initially, she felt very maternal towards Timmy but things had changed now. Now that he was pregnant, she saw him in a completely different light. She had been ever since the night at the Gotham Awards when she watched her husband fuck Timmy for the first time. Timmy nodded and Liz sealed their lips together.

In Armie’s opinion, the only thing hotter than fucking Timmy, was fucking him whilst Liz was kissing him. Armie manoeuvred them so that Timmy was now on all fours in the middle of the bed and Liz was laying in front of him. Timmy moved one of his hands so that he could press his fingers inside Liz, she was so wet. Liz brought one of her hands down to join it with Timmy, helping him to bring her pleasure. Even though he didn’t identify as straight, Timmy had only had sex with a girl once, when he was in high school and he’d spent the majority of the last 2 years with Armie so he was a little out of practice when it came to bringing Liz any pleasure.

It didn’t take long before Armie was hitting Timmy’s prostate and pushing his young love over the edge. Timmy was overcome with so much pleasure that he sobbed as his second orgasm tore through him and ripped Armie’s from him. Armie came inside Timmy, kissing his love with more passion than he had all night.

Liz removed her hand from herself and allowed Armie to put his with Timmy’s. If anyone knew how to bring Liz the pleasure she so craved, it was Armie and he was going to teach Timmy how to do that. Timmy had gone slack and collapsed forwards against Liz, not being able to hold himself up any longer. Under Armie’s ministrations, Liz came almost straight away.

Timmy was still sobbing softly when Armie pulled out of him. Armie gathered Timmy in his arms and pressed soft kisses into his curls. “I love you, I love you all so much.” Armie whispered. Timmy sniffled and smiled weakly at Armie. Liz ran a comforting hand through Timmy’s curls.

“I love you, too. I’m sorry about earlier.” Timmy apologised.

“What happened earlier?” Liz asked, feeling thoroughly confused as she’d missed that bit.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be sorry for making you feel excluded. You have to know how important you and our little angel are to me.” Armie replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Timmy’s lips and laying down, Timmy still curled up against his side. Timmy rolled over so his back was facing Armie and cradled his not quite there bump. Armie spooned him and joined his hands with Timmy, gently caressing where their baby currently was, lulling Timmy to sleep. Armie wasn’t far behind. Liz stared admiringly at her boys. They’d reached a new point in their relationship tonight, and for that, she was looking forwards to what that would bring them.


End file.
